


Damn It Loki!

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, fiveyearold!Tony, implied Loki and Thor relationship, teenage!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees growing tension between Steve and Tony, and it’s not the good kind of tension you’d want between two lovers. Loki gets tired of seeing the two bicker and fight so he takes things into his own hands. By that, I mean he turns Tony into a five year old and Steve into a teenager. Although Steve’s body changes, his brain remains unchanged by the spell. Tony, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Everything Up

Loki glared at Tony and Steve. They were bickering once again. Steve wanted to do one thing while Tony wanted to do something else. Honestly, Loki believed that this fighting was senseless. All they had to do was do what the other wanted for a small bit before going and doing what they wanted. His glare intensified as Steve turned around and walked away. Loki sighed as he saw a small tear fall down Tony’s cheek. Tony shook his head violently, turning around and walking off. “This is not going to end happily if this keeps up,” Loki sighed. He had seen the signs of a growing depression in Tony. If Tony hit rock bottom, hell was going to break out. A hell not even Steve could save Tony from. “I need to do something,” he sighed. Loki walked off, looking for Thor. If he was going to do this, he needed to drag the one person who could reverse his spell away. Loki entered the kitchen to find Thor standing in front of the fridge. “Maybe it’s time to use my relationship to my advantage,” he whispered to himself. Loki was not thrilled in the slightest to take advantage of his brother but it was the only way he could possibly stop the depression from happening.

Hours later, Loki sneaked into the bedroom Tony and Steve shared. Loki had asked Jarvis, who had also seen the signs of depression, not to tell anyone what was going on and to allow Loki through any sort of alarms without setting a single one off. Loki walked over to the bed and was not surprised to see Steve hugging a pillow tightly and Tony nowhere to be seen. Loki dropped some sparkly, glitter-like thing onto Steve before sneaking out. “If you do not mind, what is it that you placed onto Steve Rogers, Loki?” Jarvis asked quietly.

“Just a little spell to make him younger. Now, time to change Tony.” Loki sneaked through the tower, very carefully avoiding the living room where Thor stood, waiting for Loki to finish up whatever he was doing. No, Thor was completely unaware of what Loki had in store for the people who resided in the tower. Loki made his way into Tony’s workshop and was extremely grateful to find Tony fast asleep on a stool. Loki almost sprinkled the dust onto Tony when he thought about something. Tony would end up hurting himself if he was to be left in this room with the dust sprinkled on him. A frown made its way up to Loki’s lips. He picked Tony up, carrying him to the elevator and going upwards. He sprinkled some of the dust onto Tony, hoping it wouldn’t affect him too much. Loki had always found that Tony was a little more sensitive to his spells. “Jarvis, can you make it seems as if the elevator is jammed until Steve tries to open the elevator?”

“Of course. But, why?”

“Tony’s going to become far too young to be alone in the tower. I need you to watch him until Steve finds him.”

“How old do you think he will be?”

“Younger than ten,” Loki snorted. “I would make a weaker spell, but I don’t have enough time. I didn’t think about this when making the spell.”

“And Steve?”

“A teenager. Don’t worry, the only thing that changes is his body, and that’s only slightly.”

“How so?”

“Just a bit of not as toned muscle. No one will notice, at least I think. Maybe he will, but no one else.”

“I see.”

The elevator doors opened and Loki quickly walked to the living room. “Ready?” Thor asked Loki, eager to go on a trip with his brother.

“Yes,” Loki said with a smile. With that, the only people who could reverse the spell were gone.


	2. Too Gentlemanly

Natasha ran around the tower. Tony was nowhere to be found and Jarvis had been speaking oddly today. She wanted Tony to check the system. Only problem is she couldn’t find him. “Maybe he’s in his workshop,” she thought aloud. Natasha walked over to the elevator. “Jarvis, let me go to Tony’s workshop.”

“I’m sorry but that’s not possible as of now,” Jarvis responded.

“Why?”

“It seems that the elevator is jammed.”

“Is Tony still in the building?”

“Yes, Tony is still in the building.”

“Is Tony in his workshop?”

“No, Tony is not in the workshop. Tony is on the same floor as you miss.”

“How odd,” she muttered. “Can you figure out exactly where he is?”

“For some reason, I cannot miss.”

“Super strange.”

“What’s going on?” Clint asked, walking over. 

“The elevator’s jammed and I’m trying to find Tony but Jarvis says he’s on this floor,” Natasha explained. Steve walked into the room, yawning quietly.

“Good morning,” he sang.

“Morning Steve,” Clint and Natasha said in unison.

“Why are you standing in front of the elevator?”

“It’s jammed,” Natasha sighed.

“Maybe you need to pull it open,” Steve mumbled.

“You’re stronger than us. Can you try?” Clint asked. Steve nodded his head and pulled the doors opened. All possible grogginess left his entire being at the sight before him. “What is it?”

“Tony,” Steve said very slowly. “Tony is a child.” Natasha shoved Steve aside to see a sleeping Tony. Just as Steve had said, Tony was a child.

“What are we going to do!” she yelled, accidently waking Tony up. He rubbed his eyes, standing up.

“Good morning,” he muttered. He looked at Natasha. “Excuse me miss,” Tony yawned, walking up to Natasha. She stood, completely stunned at the gentlemanly attitude the five year old Tony held. Clint gently grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the way. Tony walked out of the elevator and walked towards the kitchen. Steve followed Tony quietly, finding that Tony looked incredibly adorable as a child. He began to wonder how long Tony would be like this for. Tony walked into the kitchen and looked at where everything was placed. “This is inconvenient,” he hummed. He turned around, staring at Steve’s legs. Tony tilted his head upwards. “Do you possibly have a latter or something like that so I can reach the cupboards?” he asked politely, twirling his hand as a gentleman would.

“No, but I can cook you something,” Steve answered.

“Are you sure? I would prefer not to take you from whatever you were previously doing.”

“I’m one hundred percent sure.”

“If you must.” Tony turned around, looking for a seat. Steve picked Tony up, earning a small gasp. Steve carried Tony to a stool, placing him on top of it. “That was incredibly unnecessary,” Tony huffed, a little rude like the Tony Steve was used to. A small wave of panic crossed Tony’s expression, something Steve caught immediately. “But thank you either way,” Tony corrected himself. His eyes were filled with fear until they meet Steve’s eyes. Steve’s eyes held an expression that said it was alright. “My name is Tony Stark, what’s your?” Tony extended a hand, once again like a proper gentleman, an attitude Steve was beginning to dislike.

“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve responded, shaking Tony’s hand. Tony beamed for a millisecond before turning back to the serious expression he held before. “What are you hungry for?” Tony froze, the gears in his head visibly turning. Tony tilted his head to the side in thought. He narrowed his eyes. “I can make whatever you want.” Tony closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A small frown was sketched onto his features.

“I’m not sure,” Tony said, shocking Steve. He was used to a child crying for something sweet, not a child saying they had no idea what they hungered for. Did Tony not have cravings as a child? Tony’s jaw visibly clenched. Steve noticed this, tilting his head.

“Are you sure?”

There was hesitation before Tony responded. “I’m sure there is nothing I currently crave. Would it be alright if I eat what you normally have for breakfast?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, his mind zooming through every memory of Tony clenching his jaw. Each one pointed at Tony lying. “You’re lying,” Steve stated. Fear flashed through Tony’s eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. I said nothing.” Steve stared at Tony, thinking about what a kid normally ate. “I usually eat cereal and pudding for breakfast,” Steve lied. Shock filled Tony’s eyes.

“You eat sugar for breakfast?” Tony was very clearly stunned. “That’s not good.”

Now it was Steve’s turn. “Excuse me?”

“My father says that sugar is bad. He says it’s useless.”

Steve felt irritation boiling his blood. What parent would prohibit sugar from their child? “Excuse me for a moment,” Steve said through his teeth. He stalked out of the kitchen and towards Natasha and Clint, whom still resided in the living room.

“Well?” Clint said. “Is he alright?”

“I hate Howard,” Steve growled.

“You mean Tony’s father?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Natasha asked.

“Tony acts like a forty year old. Tony’s never had pure sugar as a kid!” Natasha and Clint gave him a look that said they didn’t understand at all. In an attempt to prove his point, Steve turned to face the kitchen. “Tony, have you ever had pudding?” Steve called.

“I believe not,” Tony called back. Natasha made an expression of pure disgust hearing this.

“What about muffins?”

“No.”

Clint gasped as if that was the biggest offence in the world. “He’s never had a muffin?” he growled. “Steve, make a batch of your best muffins!”

“Clint,” Natasha sighed. “You’re the best at making muffins.”

“Fine, then I’ll make a batch of my best muffins and Steve will feed them to Tony,” Clint huffed, stalking to the kitchen. Under his breath, he grumbled about how idiotic Tony’s father was for not giving Tony muffins. “Steve, take care of Tony while I make breakfast.” Steve ran into the kitchen to see doubt flash through Tony’s eyes.

“I’m not a mere child,” Tony countered. “I am a Stark and Starks don’t need to be babysat.”

“But what if someone wants to get to know a Stark better? Would it count as babysitting then?” Steve asked. Tony cocked his head to the side.

“Yes,” he stated simply, his jaw clenching once again.

“Do you know who Captain America is Tony?” Clint asked. Tony nodded his head carefully, clearly sensing the trap. “You do?” Tony nodded once again. “Do you like Captain America?” Tony nodded for the third time. “Well, Steve is Captain America, Tony.”

Steve quickly understood what Clint was trying to do. He immediately joined in on the convincing. “He’s right Tony. And I want to get to know you better.”

“Does my father know you’re here?” Tony responded.

Steve felt another wave of shock fil his system. What the hell had Howard done to his own son? “Yes,” Steve said. “Your father knows I’m here. Now Tony, I really want to get to know you better. Are you really going to refuse?”

A look of defeat crossed Tony’s features. “If you insist.”

“Oh, but I do. Now, come here.” Steve gently picked Tony up, holding him close. Steve kissed Tony’s forehead. Tony tensed up in response, the child Tony having never been a receiver of attention. “Let’s go to my room, hm? That way, we have privacy.” Steve walked into the living room, turning to Natasha. “Natasha, could you go buy Tony some toys?”

“I don’t need them,” Tony stated seriously. “Toys are for babies.”

“Who told you that?” Steve whispered. He felt his blood boil at the only thought that could come to mind.

“Father.”

“Natasha, at least get him a toy doll or something like that,” Steve huffed, shoving Tony’s face into his neck so that Tony couldn’t protest. Steve walked off, heading towards his bedroom. He reached it fairly quickly, entering the room and dropping Tony onto the bed.

“That was uncalled for,” Tony said.

Steve closed the door, locking it so that Tony couldn’t escape in five seconds. “I think it was called for. I needed to.”

“If you needed to suffocate me, then it was very efficient.”

Efficient? Steve narrowed his eyes. What child has efficient in their vocabulary? “No, I was not trying to suffocate you. I think that getting you some sort of toy is called for. You’re five years old.”

“Father says a Stark doesn’t play with toys.”

If Steve could punch Howard in the face, he would so do it right now. He sighed ever so slightly. This was going to be a long as hell day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far! Next chapter, little Tony will struggle against Clint's grasp while Steve tries to feed him a muffin and a pudding cup.


	3. Feeding A Tony

Natasha walked through the Kids R Us, Bruce trailing behind her. “Do you think Tony still likes to build stuff?” she asked Bruce, looking at a particularly large Lego set.

“We could always bring it back if he doesn’t want it,” Bruce stated, picking up the large set.

“No we can’t. You haven’t seen Tony. He acts like a well-mannered adult!”

“We can bring the set back. We just bring a much smaller one and see how he reacts to that. If his faces shows pure joy, we give him the bigger one. If he doesn’t hold pure joy, we bring the big set back.”

“Actually, that makes sense.” Natasha went to grab a much smaller set when Bruce grabbed her hand.

“I choose which sets he gets.”

Natasha pulled her hands in their air in surrender. “Alright, you choose. Yeash, what made you so mad?”

“Hulk wants to choose for little Tony,” Bruce responded, grabbing three of the same set.

“It’s the same set,” Natasha said.

“I’m fully aware and so is Hulk. The instructions detail three different things you can build with this specific set. I want Tony to build them all.”

“Seriously? That’s your logic?”

“Yes, I want Tony to see how cool these things can be.” Bruce dropped the three sets into the cart and walked over to a rack, grabbing multiple small Lego boxes, each one containing at least one minifigure. He placed them in the cart and went to another rack. He picked up multiple pouches, each one holding one minifigure. Bruce very carefully felt each pouch, making sure there were no replicas. Once the cart was filled almost to the brim with Lego stuff, Bruce stopped putting stuff in it.

“A smaller Lego set?” Natasha laughed.

Bruce rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. “There’s one more thing I need to get. Technically two.” Bruce ran off. It took him fifteen minutes to return. In his hands was a Captain America plushie and an Iron Man plushie. “Don’t nag,” Bruce puffed. “I just ran from the side of the store to the other side and back again in search of these two things. Who knew they’d be so hard to find?”

“Did it occur to you that you could just ask a worker?”

“I did, but they just kept showing me the big ones, gigantic were they, and when I’d ask for the small ones, they’d just laugh at me.”

“Well then. Where were they?”

“Behind the big ones.”

“Seriously?”

“What? It took ten minutes before someone told me the small ones were being hidden behind the big ones! And the person wasn’t even someone who worked here!”

“Who was it?”

“Loki.”

Natasha cocked an eyebrow, but shook her head. ‘Loki must be here to get some human thing for Thor,’ she thought to herself, blissfully unaware that this whole ordeal was his fault.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Clint removed the muffins from the oven. “Finally,” he huffed. He tilted his head, thinking about putting a lot of frosting on the muffins before scrunching his nose having remembered something terrible: Tony doesn’t eat sugar as a child. Clint tilted his head to the other side, thinking thoroughly. No, wait. Tony doesn’t only not eat sugar as child. Tony doesn’t really eat sugar all together. Clint heard the elevator open with a swish and ran towards it. “What’d you get?”

“We got Tony some Lego sets,” Clint began, a bag filled with pudding in his right hand, a three bags filled with bags of popcorn in his left.

“If by some you mean an army of Lego sets, then yes,” Natasha interrupted.

“How much did you let go Bruce?”

“Okay, I get it. I shouldn’t have let go so much, but I couldn’t stop myself. By myself, I of course mean Hulk.”

“But you weren’t green,” Natasha pointed out.

“We’re kind of fused together and I’d prefer if Hulk didn’t go on a rampage because I didn’t let him get little Tony a specific toy. Hulk was already upset that we weren’t going to get Tony a big Captain America.”

“A what?”

Natasha pulled the Captain America out of the bag. “Bruce went and got a Captain America and an Iron Man from the stuffed animals department.” Clint grabbed the toy, looking over it.

“Steve should be the one to give this to Tony. Besides, I think everyone will be able to give Tony at least one gift with how many Lego sets you two got.” Clint hid the toy behind his back without thinking. Natasha and Bruce rolled their eyes, putting the bags filled with toys in an empty closet. The two exited, plopping themselves on the couch. As if on cue, Steve walked into the room with Tony in tow.

“Tony’s wondering if breakfast is finished yet,” Steve stated simply.

“Not to be rude, but you are the one who asked about food first,” Tony stated ever so simply. “I answered with an ‘I have no idea’ and you decided to drag me along with you to find out how long till breakfast was finished.”

Ignoring the comment Tony uttered, Clint walked over and picked Tony up. “Well guess what Tony?” Clint cheered. Tony rose an eyebrow, something Steve found entertaining and strange at the same time. “Your breakfast is finished!”

“May I please know what this breakfast is?” Tony asked, clearly wary.

“Muffins with pudding!” Clint laughed as he put Tony down. One of the worst decision he would make during the time Tony was a child. Upon hearing pudding, the second Clint’s hands were no longer touching him, Tony bolted out of the room.

“Tony!” Steve yelled, chasing after the child. Tony was incredibly fast for a small child, slipping and sliding through the corridors as if he already knew the place by heart. “Get back here!” he yelled. Steve rounded a corner, just as Tony had. Steve came face to face with the wall. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head. He looked around him, Tony nowhere in sight. Steve looked upwards to see the convenient air vents. “Jarvis, is Tony in the air vents?”

“Yes sir, he’s heading in the direction on Natasha’s room. Ah, he seems to have arrived. Would you like me to lock the doors?”

“Yes Jarvis that would be wonderful.”

“Oh course sir.”

Steve twirled around, heading towards Natasha’s room. The doors opened when he stood in front of it. He found Tony staring at a picture on the bed of the whole Avengers, Loki included. Steve slowly stalked towards Tony when Tony’s voice made him jump. “Three of the men in those photograph I have yet to see. Are they on vacation?”

“Yeah,” Steve said softly. “Vacation.” Steve suddenly sensed the alarm wash through Tony’s system as he spun around.

“Fuck,” he cussed.

That one word broke Steve’s patience. Steve lunged forward, grabbing Tony ever so gently. Steve cradled Tony in his arms as he walked back to the living room. Tony had been spouting multiple complaints, but Steve was far too infuriated to notice. Tony, five year old Tony, had cussed. Not thirty year old Tony. Not twenty year old Tony. Not fifteen year old Tony. Five frickin year old Tony had cussed. Steve was furious. Furious at Howard, furious at Tony’s mother, furious at himself for not coming out of that damned ice burg sooner. Steve was furious at everything except Tony because he didn’t know any better. Little Tony only knew to cuss in what could be seen as a horrid situation for the child. When Steve arrived to the living room, Clint looked up from the book he was looking at, cocking an eyebrow at the anger clear in Steve’s features. “Tony cussed,” Steve stated. Everyone jumped to their feet.

“Why?” Natasha cried.

“Cause I caught him. Now, are we gonna feed him or not?”

Clint nodded his head, walking into the kitchen. “I had thought about putting something sweet on the muffins, but I didn’t just in case. Do you think I should?”

“Not a good idea seeing as he ran off at the mention of pudding,” Steve sighed.

“True,” Clint hummed absent mindedly.

Steve pulled up a chair and, instead of putting Tony on the seat, he sat down and placed Tony on his lap. “What are you doing?” Tony demanded. “I can feed myself.”

“That’s not the problem,” Steve sighed.

“Then what is the problem?”

“You just ran off when you heard what’s for breakfast.”

“I won’t run off again. Besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Tony said, using the certain Stark flair Steve had seen Howard use so many times. Steve almost fell for it. Almost. Tony’s small jaw clench had given him away.

“No, I don’t believe you’ll remain seated.” Tony growled in annoyance. He sat there, anger written on his face, very clearly fighting a pout. “Pouting are we now?”

“Starks don’t pout, we frown.”

Steve frowned in response. He didn’t get to see a cute Tony pout? “How disappointing,” Steve sighed. Tony looked at Steve, cocking an eyebrow. “I thought I’d get to see you pout,” Steve whined. Tony looked as if he had deflated. His expressions held a look of defeat. Tony faced forward, slamming his back against Steve’s chest.

“You’re my father’s friend. You of all people should know that a Stark does not pout under any circumstance.” Steve visibly pouted. Clint fought back a snicker, placing the plate of the muffin and the pudding in front of Tony. “Are there no eggs in this place?”

“There are eggs in the muffin,” Clint stated. He wasn’t going to let Tony avoid eating the muffin. Nope, he was absolutely not going to have Tony not eat his tower-famous muffins. Nuh uh. “They’re full of protein and easily please those with a sweet tooth.”

“I have quite the opposite,” Tony grunted.

“I beg to differ, you’ve never had sugar in your life. You can’t tell me you’ve never craved a sweet treat in your life.”

“Nope, I’ve never craved a sweet treat in my life.” Steve extended a hand, using his fingers skillfully to rip off a piece of the muffin, planning to shove it into Tony’s mouth the next time he opened it. The action clearly went unnoticed by Clint and Tony.

“No way! A child always loves sweets.”

“A Sta-MPH!” Tony began only to have the piece of muffin shoved into his mouth. Steve held Tony’s mouth closed so that he couldn’t spit it out.

“Chew Tony,” Steve whispered. Tony grunted in disapproval, not chewing. “Tony, chew,” Steve repeated, his voice much striker now. Tony grunted, moving his jaw back in forth as if he was chewing. “Good job,” Steve said, relieved. Tony tried to fight off a smug grin, failing horribly. Feeling the shit eating grin, Steve growled an animistic growl of anger. “Tony, chew the muffin. It’s not going to kill you. Chew it right now.” Tony’s grin faltered considerably, actually chewing this time. Tony swallowed far too early, coughing slightly. Steve patted Tony’s back carefully in an attempt to help Tony swallow the food he shoved down his throat. “Clint, get me water.” Clint ran to the fridge, getting some water before handing it to Steve. Steve placed the cup of water to Tony’s lips, tilting it slightly. Tony grabbed the cup, gulping it down. Tony eventually removed the cup from his lips, coughing slightly. “You needed to chew Tony. Here.” Steve took a much smaller piece of the muffin, holding it near Tony’s mouth. “Try again.” Tony nodded his head, taking the piece from Steve’s hands using his mouth. Tony chewed carefully, swallowing when he was sure he wouldn’t choke again. “Good, very good,” Steve said soothingly. “Do you like it?”

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered, guilt clearly washing over his features. Tony felt completely guilty for going against his father’s words.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve said softly. “I’m your father’s best friend. He’ll be fine with you eating whatever I eat.” Tony nodded his head, reaching for the muffin.

With Tony distracted, Clint whispered to Steve in his ear. “When Tony’s finished, send him to the living room. Natasha and Bruce got him a truck load of Legos. And I need you to stand at the door frame with your hands behind your back.” With that, Clint walked off to retrieve the toys. Steve rose an eyebrow before looking at Tony. Tony had downed the muffin and was currently staring at the pudding cup, clearly thinking. Steve picked up the cup, opening the sweet. Steve took the spoon, taking a small amount of the pudding, and shoving it in front of Tony. Tony tilted his head slightly. Steve put it to Tony’s lips. Tony narrowed his eyes but opened his mouth ever so slightly. Steve pushed the spoon into his mouth, allowing Tony to taste it. Tony’s eyes widened in shock. He snatched the cup and the spoon from Steve, quickly eating up the pudding cup. All Steve could do was stare at Tony with a fond smile, seeing him happily eat the pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likey! Next chapter is Tony's reaction at the gifts he shall receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty short compared to my other chapter. I just didn't see the need for a super long chapter that only had what Loki did. I guess you can say this is the introduction. Hope you like it so far!


End file.
